Werewolves are no altruists
by Awasteofbytes
Summary: The Alphas next door discussing what to do with Derek Hale. Set between season 2 and 3. Special thanks to my beta reader lunatic922.


Werewolves are no altruists

Evelyn reached for her espresso on the end table beside the comfortable armchair she was sitting in. The copious dinner had made her drowsy and she needed to be alert. She couldn't afford a mistake tonight.

The ambience was still relaxed and friendly. Their host had offered them a magnificent banquet and excellent Bordeaux, which he had brought personally from the old land. Spoil your guests with wealth before starting a meeting. The Old Etiquette should be upheld more; people just didn't know how it was done these days. Little Jimmy had been an exemplary host. His father had instructed him well, his mother would have been proud. She could know. Monica and Evelyn had been close friends, a rare phenomenon among Alphas. Evelyn made a mental note not to think of James as Little Jimmy in this drawing room and in this company.

It was quite a company which had gathered tonight.

Howard was the eldest, although nobody knew his exact age. He was just old, really old. Physically, he had lost all authority: he had grown fat, his back had bent and if it wasn't for Howard, they wouldn't have known they could get diabetes. His mind and his connections, however, could be your strongest ally or you worst enemy.

George, who had settled himself next to the fire place, was considerably younger but nonetheless of a respectable age. He was not an academic like Howard or Anthony, but he was shrewd and had many descendants. Most of his sons, grandsons and nephews had run the marathon of New York with him two years ago to raise money for some charity or whatever. The whole Northeast had been furious with such a shameless display of power on their doorstep.

Anthony sat to Howard's left and seemed to know everything there is to know about civil law and the Code of both sides. He was lean, smartly dressed and only his white hair gave away he was in his late fifties. Evelyn had to admit, he was a handsome man.

Her own house was rather modest in comparison, both in numbers and in resources, but it was one of the ancient families all the same. She could, though, boast that the hunters only stopped in her town when they were running low on gas. But she didn't. She wasn't George.

James cleared his throat and began. "Dear friends, I would like to thank you first and foremost for your welcome company and for this wonderful evening. It is, however, time to discuss something I deem very important to our common interest."

No signs of nerves. He hid them well, he had to be nervous, first big meeting. Maybe she should help him a little.

"It's a pleasure to be your guest." The others murmured in agreement. "Would this common interest have anything to do with the return of the Hales in Beacon Hills?" she asked.

"Indeed, that's what I would like to discuss," he replied with a faint smile. You're welcome, kid.

"I have heard that Peter Hale was resurrected during Worm Moon," Howard mentioned.

"I've heard that one of Derek's betas turn into a kanima," added George.

"And both rumours are confirmed to be true," stated James.

"According to whom?" inquired Anthony.

"According to Dr. Alan Deaton," replied James, "I have spoken to him personally."

Somebody did his homework, Evelyn thought approvingly.

"I've mentioned that we have a common interest regarding the Hales," James elaborated, "Our territories border the Hale land. Even so, none of us have ever raised a finger to seize it. All of you have attended the funerals. You cannot deny you have sympathy for that cursed family that is as old and respectable as your own. Anthony, was not it your legal firm that executed the last will?"

"Indeed, it was," Anthony replied laconically.

"It is clear where you want to take this, but what do you expect from us?" asked Howard.

"We can help him and his pack," was James' prompt answer.

The other men seemed surprised, but Evelyn had seen it coming. James had Monica's empathy and the age difference between James and Derek was negligible; they could have been playmates, Evelyn mused.

"How did you imagine that? You want to give him some pointers?" mocked George.

"Based on what I've heard, he could use some," Howard commented, dead serious.

"The circumstances in Beacon Hills have been…exceptional. Derek was not prepared for this position," pointed out Anthony.

"Clearly, but he has his uncle," George said.

"His uncle who killed his sister," countered Evelyn.

"Accidents happen, Evelyn," George responded irritated.

"So does treason, George," retorted Evelyn.

"If the Hale pack becomes unstable, it will pose a threat to all of us," intervened James.

"Unstable packs usually kill themselves or are killed by hunters" said Howard.

"The hunters are nowhere to be seen after their losses," James replied.

"We could always kill them ourselves," suggested George.

"George, please," James said annoyed.

"No, hear me out. If Peter and Derek Hale are dead, all that remains is a bunch of teenagers. We could easily take them into our own packs," he explained.

"Speak for yourself, I have enough teenagers to deal with," interjected Evelyn.

"And we can't just kill their Alpha, unless you can prove abuse, or unless his pack becomes a direct and urgent threat to peaceful coexistence," Anthony argued.

"Always playing by the rules, eh?" sneered George.

"It's the Code," Anthony replied calmly.

"According to the same Code, we have to agree unanimously to do anything without Hale's consent, what brings us to our third option: we could do nothing," stated Howard.

"What about those kids?" James asked.

"They have chosen the bite," said Howard.

"Although they are too young to make that decision," said Anthony. Evelyn sensed a hint of disapproval.

"And what if the rumours are true and Deucalion's heading towards Beacon Hills?" asked James.

"Then we'd better stay out of Beacon Bloody Hills!" exclaimed George.

"With all due respect, I don't think Deucalion and his associates will forget about us once they're done with Derek," said James, "If we act now and unite, we stand a chance against him."

"We also stand a chance without Hale. In fact, he could buy us time," pondered Howard.

"You want to sacrifice him?" inquired Evelyn, incredulous.

"If it's him or us," George responded with a shrug.

"Assuming Deucalion won't recruit him," James put forward.

"Why would he?" inquired Howard.

"Because of the Kanima? Who knows what's going on in Deucalion's head."

The discussion reached an impasse. They couldn't agree on anything but to meet again in three months' time. Evelyn was pleased; the evening had at least restored an old tradition which had disappeared with the Hales. It also was her idea.

James saw her out when she left, as befits a good host.

"You did well, Jimmy," she complimented him. The meeting was over, the others couldn't hear them, he was Little Jimmy again.

"What do you mean? It was a failure," said Jimmy sullenly.

"But they took you serious. They could have treated you like the 27-year-old brat you're really are," she teased.

"I shall pretend like you never said that. Thank you for coming," Jimmy replied calmly.

"A perfect host to the bitter end."


End file.
